1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to supports, and more particularly, directed to expandable supports.
2. Background Information
Support poles are known and are often called tension poles. Support poles may be used for a variety of purposes including supporting a ceiling a specified distance from a floor. Support poles may be effective as temporary or permanent means of support.
Support poles generally have at least a first pole that telescopes with a second pole. The first and second poles may expand and be locked in place by an adjusting system such as a pin-lock system or a threaded-lock system. The known adjusting systems generally require two hands to, first, place the first and second poles in an unlocked position and, second, to lengthen or shorten the combined length of the telescoping first and second poles.